Treading Water
by Blissful Lissy
Summary: A particularly hot day earns the kids of Wammy's House a trip to the local pool, but after the day's activities have ended, Mello and Near get left behind. Mello/Near with a bit of M/M on the side. Rated M for language and future lemon.
1. Going Swimming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

_A/N: I want to say a big thanks to a couple of great girls who really keep me going and o0RainbowParadise0o who inspired the theme for this story. This is dedicated to them._

* * *

The sun beat down particularly harshly that day in Winchester, England. Intense rays seemed to focus on Wammy's House, almost as if nature itself saw fit to punish the orphanage. Even the most active of the orphans wouldn't be caught outside, regardless of the fact that it was one of the few places they could seek refuge from their demanding teachers and classes, perhaps forget for a few hours that they were not what most would consider to be normal children.

It wasn't much cooler inside the orphanage than outside; the air seemed thick with humidity and sweat no matter where one went. Though within the walls of Wammy's, at least, protection from the hot, bright sunshine was offered.

The room Mello shared with his best friend was no exception. Blue eyes struggled to focus on the minute print of the thick, dust-coated book in his black-clad lap. A sour stench wafted up from the pages of the musty volume; his nose flared in protest and he pushed the book to the other side of his bed with a frustrated sigh, mussing the comforter even further. There was no way he could focus on his studies in this heat. And he needed to study, desperately. The results of their most recent exam had been posted just the day before, an exam he had felt particularly confident about. But after he had pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of his anxious classmates, all vying to get a look at their scores, he had been disappointed yet again. He could have sworn that he felt his heart drop into his stomach with a resounding splat upon discovering that his score was a 99%. One damn point below Near, who had taken a glance at his perfect 100% from underneath white curls and shuffled wordlessly off somewhere, no doubt alone. How was it that, no matter how many all-night study sessions he pulled, despite his avid reading of any and all material he could get his hands on, that albino brat always came out ahead with minimal effort? It was infuriating.

With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach and groped into his dresser drawer for a bar of chocolate and ripped off the layer off foil that separated him from the candy. Harsh and grating, the sound was comforting somehow and he bit into the treat with gusto, anticipating a satisfying snap. But it didn't come. The chocolate, it seemed, had also fallen victim to nature's punishing heat and was slightly melted as consequence. It was a further annoyance, sure, but Mello refused to let his vice be ruined and slurped the cocoa sweet off the shiny wrapper. It did little to improve his mood.

He allowed his head to hang off the edge of the bed so he was almost cheek-to-cheek with Matt. His redheaded friend sat on the wooden floor and leaned against Mello's bed, completely immersed in some dumb video game. Behind the orange-tinted goggles the gamer always wore, the green eyes were intense and focused on the PSP screen.

"Matt," murmured the blond, reaching down his own shirt to pry his rosary off his chest; the stickiness of sweat had essentially suction-cupped the beads to his flesh. He rolled red and black beads gently between his index finger and the pad of his thumb, waiting impatiently for his friend's full attention.

"Hmmm?" the redhead hummed, still mashing away at the buttons, obviously resistant to any distraction. No. Not good enough. That hadn't been the reaction Mello was after. Tawny fingers abandoned the beads of the rosary and placed themselves instead on Matt's chin with a firm grip, turning the other boy's head to face him. Green eyes were torn away from the game screen and fluttered shut as his best friend's lips crushed to his. "Geez, Mels," Matt breathed when the kiss was broken. "I was just about to get the high score." His face, slightly flushed, clashed with the red of his hair, taking away from what would have been a somewhat believable grumble.

Tucking a lock of longish hair behind his ear in an oddly feminine fashion, Mello smirked to cover up the stab of guilt in his stomach that he tried to pass off as a side effect from his unsatisfyingly melted chocolate bar. He always felt a bit of shame for using his best and only friend as a means to vent frustration and anger, though Matt was aware of being used so blatantly and never seemed to mind much. Except when it interfered with his gaming habit, of course.

A light knock at the door distracted both boys. As the door swung open, the annoyance that had been slightly eased after kissing Matt seeped back into Mello's wiry muscles with a vengeance.

"Mello! Matt!" Linda shrieked, hands clasped together in a gleeful fashion that bordered on childish. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"What the fuck are you going on about, _Linda_?" Mello spat the girl's name as if it were a particularly nasty swearword.

Brown pigtails quivered as she bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet. "You didn't hear? They're taking us to the pool because of the heat. They want to get us out of Wammy's for the day!" Sapphire met emerald as the two friends exchanged a look; one of amusement, the other of dread.

Pushing a few stray golden locks out of his sweaty face, Mello peeled himself from the bed and strode over to the doorway where Linda still stood and shut the door in the girl's face. Her indignant squeak was muffled by the heavy wood of the door and ignored. He turned back to Matt, who gave an exasperated groan and allowed himself to be yanked to his feet by the wrist.

"C'mon," Mello urged, enthusiasm practically scrawled across his face in permanent marker. "Let's get ready."


	2. Bus Rides and Dirty Locker Rooms

_A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Here's a longer chapter to show my appreciation._

* * *

He tore through the disorganized drawers, searching for his bathing suit and inadvertently finding Matt's trunks in the process. He threw them in his friend's general direction without looking, but turned around when he heard a soft "oomph" of surprise. No wonder. Matt had sat back down on the edge of Mello's bed, face obscured by a curtain of red hair as he continued the ardent playing of his game; the swimsuit had smacked him in the face. Mello rolled his eyes angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You know I don't want to go swimming. I'd rather stay here. I'm about to get the high score, like I said! It's your fault I haven't gotten it already." The boy's eyes didn't come unglued from the screen.

And then Mello was suddenly in front of him, jerking him to a standing position from the collar of his striped shirt. Their noses nearly touched; Matt could smell the chocolate on the blond's breath as he growled, "And it's going to be my fault if that stupid thing ends up down the toilet." The redhead's insides coiled from the ice-chip stare alone, and he stumbled backward when Mello relinquished his grip. He shut off the PSP. Allowing yet another console to fall victim to Mello's wrath? He didn't relish the thought.

Looking into the drawer for the umpteenth time, Mello's eyes landed on his black swim trunks, which must have blended in with the other black garments that dominated his wardrobe. He clutched them above his head in a triumphant fist as if they were a trophy and crowed, "Found them!" before grabbing Matt by the shirtsleeve and dragging him downstairs to wait with the others.

Everyone was already gathered outside, waiting for transportation to arrive. Mello vaulted and Matt stumbled as they rushed out the doors, and Mello bumped into a lean frame in his fervor. His eyes narrowed as they zoned in on the small albino boy. "You're coming along, too, freak?"

"Mello asks unnecessary questions. My staying behind would not be tolerated, as everyone is apparently required to attend this outing. Also, I would not be standing here were I not coming along." Near's hand rose to his hair and he wound a curl around a slim finger.

Hands twitched with the urge to wring that pale, skinny neck; it was difficult to hold back. The flame from the previous day's exam scored still burned hot and strong in his belly and the flat response that still managed to sound mocking to his ears was doing nothing to soothe his irritation. With difficulty, he settled for a surly, "Shut up, Near," to which said boy merely blinked his large grey eyes and neglected to respond. Mello was relieved to see the bus rounding the corner, not wanting to allow himself to be provoked further and saying or doing something that would prevent him from leaving Wammy's. It wasn't difficult to get Mello wound up, but it especially pissed him off that Near was able to get under his skin so easily with so little effort.

He was still fuming when they took their seats on the bus. Steam might have been billowing out his ears with the way he was looking at Near, blue hues boring into the back of that white head. What would it be like, he wondered, to yank at those snowy curls? Would the action evoke some emotion? Maybe he would let loose a pained cry and – "Why are you so obsessed with him?" Matt's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" From underneath his bangs, pupil less eyes widened a fraction.

"Don't play innocent," Between his lips, a pink tongue was poking out in concentration. It seemed the PSP had been hidden in his jean pocket. "You've been staring at Near for the past ten minutes." Matt exhaled, the force of the breath causing a few red strands to quiver. Putting down the game, he turned toward his friend. "And this isn't the first time, Mels. Actually, you make it really noticeable."

Mello was aware of how much time he had spent observing Near, going out of his way to tease and torment the boy, ranting about him…but it was still a slap in the face that he had made it so glaringly obvious that even someone as laid-back and easily distracted as Matt could see it.

"Obsessed? With _him_? Don't say such stupid things, Matt. I _hate_ Near."

An argument crawled up Matt's throat, stuck there, and died. Arguing with Mello was pointless; an exhausting experience. They both knew the truth, so why push it? He shrugged and returned to his game.

Mello heaved a sigh that made his shoulders slump and returned to staring at Near. He didn't see the point in pretending he hadn't been previously by not doing it now. The prodigy's frame was hunched, as usual, one knee drawn to his chest; the other dangling uselessly. With a white curl wound around his index finger, he gazed out the window. Watching him, though monotonous, made Mello's head swim. He leaned his head on Matt's shoulder and the gamer fought back a sneeze when fine blond hairs tickled at his nostrils.

Not even a few minutes later, the redhead groaned and shut off the gaming system. "We're here."

* * *

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the pool, cuing the mad rush of children gathering the few possessions they'd brought and clambering to restless feet.

"Now, before you all leave," the shrill voice of a teacher pierced the air and quelled the orphans' chatter. "You'll be grouped in threes, according to rank. You will all be responsible for looking after the other members of your group."

There were a few scattered conversations as various kids groused about being treated like common children, having to use the 'buddy system' as if they were in grade school. Some made snide remarks about the staff members' ineptitude; they were all well aware that they were more intelligent than the staff members and the majority of their teachers. Mello, too angry to complain, stood stiff. This wasn't such a large deviation from the norm, as children of close rankings were often put together in classes, study groups, assigned projects and the like; but he had thought – no, hoped – that this would be an opportunity to forget about Near for a few hours. At least he'd be with Matt, though how the redhead managed to keep his rank of third considering his laziness escaped him.

Once off the bus, the boys and girls trudged to their respective locker rooms to change. They were rather dank and dirty rooms; rusted lockers and pipes lined the walls. None of the boys noticed, however, and excitedly traded their every day clothes for bathing suits, shoving t-shirts and pants into corners and lockers if they were fortunate enough to find one that opened and closed properly.

"Hurry up, Matt! Everyone left already!" Mello stomped his foot in such a way that would have looked childish if someone other than the blond had done it. "I told you that you shouldn't have brought that thing."

Matt fidgeted, clutching his PSP, looking around for a safe place to put it. "Just go on without me, then!"

Not so easily dissuaded, Mello said nothing and took a step forward to take his friend's game and put it away himself, but the movement caused something to clatter against his bare chest, reminding him of what he was wearing. Damn. He wore the rosary constantly and hardly noticed or remembered when he was wearing it. Where to put it? Talk about hypocrisy. Hastily, he shoved the rosary in the pocket of his pants that lay in a corner so Matt wouldn't see.

A curtain that separated a shower stall from the rest of the locker room fluttered, distracting both boys. "Matt may leave his game console in my bag, if he wishes."

"Hey, thanks Near!" Matt brightened considerably at the offer and nestled his precious game in with the albino's belongings.

Mello listened to the conversation, stomach coiling more and more tightly with each spoken word. Not only did he not like the sight of his best friend getting along with his sworn enemy, but another emotion appeared, conflicting with the all-too-familiar sensation of anger. Was it jealousy? Possessiveness? But towards whom; Matt or Near? For some reason, Matt being friendly with Near evoked one or both of those, and he jumped in to call attention upon himself.

"Why were you hiding in the stall, Near? Spying on us changing clothes?"

The pale boy blinked blankly and began winding a finger around a strand of hair. "Mello flatters himself. I was merely changing into my bathing suit."

"You're still in your clothes." He pointed out, gesturing to Near's signature white pajamas. A twinge of something sparked in his nerves. Could it be…disappointment? Certainly not, he had no reason to feel disappointed by being denied a chance to let his eyes roam over lily-white skin.

"That is correct. I am not planning on swimming, and my complexion would not allow me to spend a prolonged period of time in the sunlight without adequate protection. I am wearing my bathing suit beneath my clothes."

"Why?"

"I am expected to do so."

Mello smirked. "And your socks are still on because…?"

"The floor in a place such as this is quite unsanitary and moisture only increases the likelihood of procuring a bacterial infection."

The blond's brow furrowed and he hissed, "You're such a fucking freak." Conversations with Near always went like this; Mello picked and picked at him, hoping for some sort of reaction and Near responded blandly, causing Mello to get worked up and sometimes violent with the smaller boy.

Amused by the exchange, Matt simply watched; it was better than having to swim, at least. The conversation seemed harmless at first, but the gamer took notice when Mello's tone turned from teasing to venomous, and he interrupted, hoping to spare Near some bodily harm. It wasn't as if he was on Near's side, Mello _was_ his best friend; he just didn't see why he had to be so cruel. Sure, the whole thing about Near being number one and Mello stuck as second best was understandably upsetting – not that Matt could relate, he had never felt competitive with either boy – but Near didn't ever indulge in a boast. He could sound quite condescending at times, but the redhead was sure that was from a lack of people skills rather than an abundance of ego.

Clearing his throat, he interrupted before Near had a chance to reply, not that it looked like he was planning to. "I thought you wanted to swim sometime today."

In a blur of blond, Mello whipped his head to face Matt but kept his icy blues resting on Near. "Why the hell are you so interested in swimming all of a sudden?"

The redhead winked charmingly. "Only looking out for your best interest, Mels."

Biting his lip, Mello tore his eyes away from Near in a way that could only be called reluctant. "Fine," he growled before storming out of the locker room.

Matt lingered behind for a fraction of a second to shoot the pale boy a grin, to which Near blinked in what the gamer hoped was a grateful fashion. Then he turned on his heel to catch up with Mello, leaving the other boy alone. With another wrapping of his finger around a curl, Near leaned slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of the retreating blond.


	3. Goosebumps

_A/N: You guys are too good to me, really. The reviews are so sweet and encouraging, I'm really happy people are enjoying this. This is a bit of a short chapter, but remember that lemon I promised in the summary? Well, that's coming up really soon (in chapter 4), so bear with me! It's your treat for putting up with me thus far. _

* * *

After padding around the pool decks for a few minutes on sock feet, Near settled for a secluded spot underneath a large umbrella and crouched on the ground, one knee drawn to his chest. The center seemed to have at least two full-sized pools, several smaller ones and various pool houses and locker rooms scattered about; it appeared, however, that Wammy's had taken the liberty of renting the entire place out. That or they'd somehow obtained permission to have full reign of the pools all day. Every one of the orphans was currently playing in the same full-sized pool, with a few of the smaller children in a nearby kiddie pool.

The location Near had chosen just happened to provide him with an ideal view of Mello and Matt, who were splashing and carrying on in the deep end along with some of the higher-ranked kids. Pulling his bag toward him, Near pawed through his belongings; Matt's treasured PSP was nestled between one of Near's favorite plastic robots and a 250 piece puzzle that wouldn't concern him if it were to become wet and ruined. He removed the robot and began his play, flying the figure through the air with the occasional soft sound effect. Eventually, he was preoccupied by the shouts and laughs of Mello and Matt and decided to pause and study them in a setting outside of Wammy's. He received top marks in both psychology and sociology, but figured nothing compared to true observation.

The two splashed at each other, Mello more ardently than Matt, who made more physical contact with the blond than Near thought was completely necessary. Though, Near wasn't very experienced in the area of physical contact, unless being beaten by Mello counted as experience.

At least those goggles the redhead insisted on wearing were of good use in the water, Near thought rather sourly as Matt dived underneath the water to grab hold of Mello's legs and pull him under. Mello came back up and, after gasping for air, smacked Matt playfully on the chest, laughing as he did so. Even from where Near was sitting, he could see how bright those blue eyes were; intense and lively. The verve that shone in those eyes always made Near marvel a bit, as he felt his own orbs were dull as their owner. Mello seemed to suck the marrow out of the bones of life itself and threw himself completely into everything he did. Though he would never say it aloud, that impressed Near; he knew that it was detrimental to Mello's chances of becoming L's heir, but it never ceased to astound him.

Mello shook his head fiercely, flinging droplets of water. Damp blond hairs clung to his face and Matt took the liberty of smoothing some away from his friend's grinning cheeks. Near's soft grey eyes narrowed a bit at the sight. The fact that it bothered him in the slightest was unnerving, as was the intense way he was scrutinizing Mello. True, Near was an adolescent and adolescence was the period that hormones ravaged the body, but he'd never fallen victim to the urges and attractions that tempted most teenage boys. And here he was, catching himself shamelessly admiring Mello, his self-proclaimed rival, the boy who teased and tormented and abused him on a regular basis. It was illogical and ridiculous, and Near admonished himself for being so irrational.

His train of thought veered off track as the sound of sloshing water flooded his ears. Mello and Matt had climbed out of the pool and Mello beckoned for the redhead to follow him, eyes slicing across the length of the pool to make sure none of the staff members had noticed their movements. With a swish of swim trunks, they disappeared behind a pool house and Near resolved to follow. After all, they were all part of the same group and the group members were supposed to keep an eye on one another, right?

He sneaked around the length of the pool house so as not to be noticed by the other boys and took a peek out from the corner of the building. Mello and Matt had simply switched locations to a different pool that was empty other than the two of them. Golden hair fanned out in the water, Mello floated lazily on his back, goosebumps prickling his skin from the water that was quickly cooling as the shadows of late afternoon began rolling in. Sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in the water and head thrown back, Matt appeared to be talking to him. Near dared to inch a little closer to better hear their conversation, not knowing why he was so concerned about the best friends' affairs.

"Near was staring at us, you know," the blond said, attempting to sound brusque.

Matt tilted his head, rust-colored hair falling to reveal goggled eyes. "Staring at you, you mean."

Blue eyes closed. "Tch," he clicked his tongue, an obvious smirk playing at his lips.

"You seem pleased about it," the redhead remarked with a grin of his own. "Usually you'd be ranting that 'the albino twit was gawking as if he wanted a challenge.' But I guess the fact that you even noticed Near was staring means that you were keeping an eye on him, too."

Near's heart skipped a beat and he strained to catch the mumbled "Whatever" Mello offered in response.

Matt continued, obviously undaunted about his friend's reaction. "It's getting cold and kind of dark, we'll probably be leaving soon. Want to go back to the locker room now?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to float for a while longer."

Matt nodded and clambered to his dripping feet. "See you in a minute." And he was gone, leaving his friend floating in the increasingly dim late afternoon.

Near turned to leave, but stopped when he heard movements in the water and a familiar voice call out his name.

"I know you're hiding around here somewhere, Near."

The white-haired boy sighed at the weight of being caught eavesdropping and resigned himself to his fate. He stepped out from behind the pool house to see Mello, elbows resting on the edge of the pool, cheek cupped in his palm. His expression was relatively tranquil, for Mello, but his eyes glinted in a way that made Near wary.

"C'mere," he gestured to the smaller boy and Near shuffled cautiously closer.

"How did Mello know I was here?" It was more of a statement than a question; his inquiries never curled up to sound like questions.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Near paused to wrap a curl around his finger. "I do not think Mello is stupid, but I do believe Mello is avoiding the question."

"But you were listening in on my conversation with Matt, right? You already know the answer, so don't ask."

"It was not my intention to--"

Mello interrupted before the albino finished his sentence. "You didn't swim today."

"No, I do not swim."

"Why?"

Near felt himself become a bit irritated at the question in the same way that someone may be slightly annoyed at a small insect. "As I have told Mello, my complexion prevents me from doing so and particularly with the sun reflecting off the water, it would be especially problematic. And I do not know how to swim."

The blond's eyebrow arched and he looked as though he might laugh. "You don't know _how_?"

"That is correct." The tugging of his curls became more insistent.

"Take off your pajamas, then. I'll teach you."

Near's soft granite eyes widened. "I do not believe that is necessary, though I thank Mello for his offer."

"It's not an offer, you little brat." Mello lifted himself out of the pool, reaching for Near with goosebump-riddled fingers. Near did not struggle as the other tugged off the clothes that were now damp from the water rolling off Mello's skin; he knew it would be useless, as the blond had proved his physical strength many times in ways that Near did not wish to repeat. "You have no excuse. The sun's going down now anyway."

Once Near was stripped of his clothes, leaving him in his white bathing suit, Mello eased himself into the water, maintaining a relentless grip on the white-haired prodigy's wrist. He slowly coaxed Near into the water, reassuring words riddled with threats if he did not comply.

Inside the chilly pool, goosebumps that rivaled Mello's sprang onto Near's body and he trembled, keeping his hands clasped to Mello's arms for support.

"You'll be fine. Just relax your body and let yourself float," Mello assured, blue eyes closing contentedly.

Near obliged, letting himself drift and be cradled by the water's soothing motions, eventually releasing his grasp on Mello's arm when he became comfortable. He proved to be too complacent too soon, however, and felt himself sinking helplessly. Pale arms flailed but the lack of knowledge about swimming resulted in him not knowing to kick his legs, which had always been rather feeble anyway.

His eyes popping open to a gurgling sound, Mello let out a string of curse words and reached down into the water, clutching Near by a delicate wrist and wrapping an arm around the slim stomach. "Shit! Are you okay?" Mello asked, voice anxious with genuine concern. It obviously had not been his intent for Near to get hurt, and the albino understood that.

"Y-yes, I th-think so," He spluttered, coughing water out of his lungs and over Mello's shoulder. He slumped against the blond's chest, head buried in the crook of his neck, a strange sense of safety overwhelming him for the few seconds he let himself rest there.

Pulling back slightly to thank him properly, he noticed that a strange look overtook the other boy's features. He couldn't quite tell in the growing darkness, but he could swear that a rosy flush had spread under the blond's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He prepared himself to speak but was struck dumb at the feeling of Mello's lips pressed against his.

His mind went fuzzy, but it was over as soon as it began and the other whispered against his lips, "Should we get back, then?" Too stunned to speak, Near nodded his head weakly and Mello helped him out of the pool.

Bare wet feet slapping on pavement, they hurried to join the others. On arrival, they noticed something strange. No lights were on; the locker room was completely empty.

"Where did everyone…?"

* * *

Back on the bus, the same teacher who had given orders before the day's activities started spoke again. "If anyone has members in their group who have not been accounted for, speak up."

Matt dug his PSP out of his jean pocket and indulged in a sly grin.


	4. Don't Let Me Drown

_A/N: I need to thank you – o0RainbowParadise0o, Feline Jaye, PrincessPika, Inuyasha4eva – for the continuing support. I'm truly flattered that you like the story. Excuse me, I must find a hankie…_

* * *

The cement floor of the locker room was cold and uncomfortable to sit on, but if Near had joined Mello on the bench, he would not have been able to sit in his strange usual manner comfortably. Besides, the blond was being unusually quiet for someone who had let loose an overabundance of colorful language once he realized that the bus was long, long gone.

That left Near to his thoughts, but he didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, so intent was he on analyzing what had happened in the pool that he didn't reach for a puzzle or toy to occupy his hands with. A finger knitted in white curls would suffice.

The images were still too vivid, overwhelming. Goosebumps riddling his flesh, the light-headed feeling that occurred as he was deprived of oxygen, Mello's arm circling his torso, aggressive lips against naïve ones… He twisted a strand of hair rapidly, close to blushing from the thought alone. His eyes wandered inconspicuously over to Mello's form, which was sprawled across the bench. He might have been sleeping, but his eyes were wide and unfocused. Near could not tell if was from frustration at being essentially forgotten or embarrassment or something else entirely. It was odd, though, how they had been in the same room for little over fifteen minutes and the older boy hadn't tried to harass the albino, or even speak to him. Contemplative silence definitely didn't suit him, Near decided. His attitude bordered on lethargy, which was most peculiar.

It was Near who broke the silence. Not from a feeling of awkwardness or obligation, as the boy wasn't one to feel such petty emotions, but from simple curiosity and the desire for information.

"Mello kissed me."

The last syllable seemed to ring in the empty concrete of the room, bouncing and reverberating off the metal lockers.

The blond lifted himself to a sitting position on the hard wooden slab of bench. "What of it?" His voice had some fire in it, Near noted. It was encouraging.

"I was simply curious as to why." He shivered involuntarily in the cold room. Neither boy had bothered to find something to dry themselves with upon entering the locker room, opting instead to change into their clothes from earlier, which were at least dry. But the persistent chill cut straight through his thin pajamas and he felt numb.

The quivering of Near's delicate frame did not go unnoticed by Mello, who acted as if he hadn't heard the question. The truth was it was likely that Mello actually did not know how to respond satisfactorily to the query, but that didn't stop the lack of reply from being inadequate and irksome.

Mello rose to his bare feet, approached Near, and reached a hand down to him for the other to grab hold of. "We should get you into the shower to warm up."

Taken aback by the thoughtfulness, the pale boy lifted a slender hand and placed it in Mello's somewhat calloused one that helped lift him to his feet.

Near entered a stall and stripped down to his still-damp bathing suit, for some reason reluctant to be completely exposed with him and Mello being the only occupants of the room. The pipes made creaky complaints as he turned on the hot water, but the pleasant warmth that washed over him felt too good to be concerned. He stood still with his chin raised slightly and let feeling flood back into his body, from core to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He wasn't aware of someone else being present in the stall with him until an arm snaked around his stomach from behind and long fingers stroked the skin of his neck that had been even further exposed due to his raised chin.

"What is Mello d--"

"I'm cold, too…" The blond rasped into the other's ear before giving it a light brush with his tongue.

Resisting the urge to lean into the touch but not wanting to pull away, Near tensed visibly. The sensation was foreign and strange, but not completely unwelcome. Swiftly, Mello turned him around and pinned the albino against the slippery wall of the shower stall and attacked the small mouth, not giving Near a chance to speak again. His mouth seemed to melt to that of Mello, who was, for all Near knew, a very good kisser. What began as a slow, deep kiss quickly became heated and demanding; he could feel his lips bruising from the treatment. A short battle for dominance ensued between the tangle of tongues, one that Near promptly lost.

It was obvious that the innocent, almost playful moment in the pool they had shared was now lost to something much more intense and purposeful. Near was a bit on edge with the amount of eye contact he and Mello were making, and the older boy's precise, almost aggressive advances added to his tension. The confusion over the other's motives conflicted with how pleasurable Mello's hands, lips, and body felt against his own; he couldn't help but squirm.

Experimentally, Mello ground his hips into Near's, the thin black material of the swimsuit doing little to hide his already semi-erect member. He was shocked but pleased to find that the small genius was becoming aroused even more quickly than Mello, probably due to his lack of experience. In fascination, the blond watched Near bite his lip, face flushed and twisting as he tried to contain a noise of some sort.

The blond paused, bright blues raking over the pale boy's slender frame. He asked bluntly, "Do you even know what's going on?"

Near's mouth curved downward faintly. Before, he had only looked at sex as a means for reproduction, but obviously, that was not the goal for this encounter.

"We are engaging in sexual relations," he said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Mello's lip curled. "I'm going to fuck you."

Lukewarm water still raining down, Mello dragged Near down to lay on the slick tiles and positioned himself between smooth thighs and let himself molest the albino with his eyes. Long fingers trailed up and down the length of Near's body; nails tenderly scraping sides and hips, ghosting along his chest, throat, and legs, and fingertips mercilessly pinching stiff nipples. The control Mello felt from eliciting adorable whimpers and mewls from swollen lips paired with just enjoying the reactions themselves besieged him and, growing impatient, he tugged off both of their bathing suits with little fuss.

Under Mello's hungry gaze, Near began to writhe with anticipation and need. The blond, upon deciding that his victim deserved a bit of teasing, tended to his arousal with quick, nimble strokes that elicited a rather wanton moan from the albino. He attempted to thrust into Mello's hand, apparently desperate for more friction, and the older boy realized with a smirk how uncharacteristically uninhibited Near was being; though it wasn't completely unexpected as the prodigy had no prior experience or inclination of how one would normally behave during a first sexual experience. But Mello found seeing the usually impassive boy so affected much more entertaining. And just fucking hot.

"You're so eager, Near. You like this, don't you?" An alluring taunt.

Half-lidded grey eyes rose slightly. "Mel-Mello…I n-need to…"

Mello's own erection, which had been ignored and was becoming a bigger problem by the second, finally got to the point that it needed tending to. And Near was going to help take care of it for him, experience or no experience. It seemed an ideal time, since the other was getting too close to the edge much too soon for his liking.

He leaned back, causing Near to raise himself up slightly, bewildered at being left in such a predicament. The blonde reached down to stroke himself, closing his eyes just enough so he could watch as Near's eyes roamed his body. He put on quite the show, moaning and arching his back with glazed eyes and pouting lips, purring the other boy's name.

"Touch me, Near." It wasn't a question.

And the other boy obliged, letting his hands explore Mello's body much too chastely for the blond's taste. Hesitantly, he brought a slim hand to Mello's arousal and gave it a tentative touch, and then a light squeeze when the older boy bucked into his hand approvingly. Continuing with the butterfly strokes, Near attached his mouth to one of Mello's nipples, flicking his tongue against the hardened nub in a way that might not have meant to be teasing, but still felt that way.

Before too long, he found himself panting and moaning and pulled Near closer to straddle his lap. With the combination of water from the shower and his own slick pre-come lubricating his throbbing member, he felt they were both ready. He placed the tip of his erection at Near's tiny entrance and began to push past the rings of contracting muscles with difficulty.

Pressing a hard kiss to Near's mouth, he cooed, "It's like floating; you have to relax."

"Do not let me drown."

At that, he gave a hard thrust and managed to fit more than half his length inside the impossible tightness that was Near. The smaller cried out, but whether it was from pain or pleasure, Mello did not care at that point and let himself sink his teeth into the soft flesh of the albino's neck with a groan. This earned a sharp gasp from Near and the blond kissed the increasingly purple bruise tenderly as if in apology. The pressure around his member was almost painful, and he regretted not stretching the other boy out.

"D-Damn it, Near...so f-fucking tight…" the blond groaned, hating that his voice and entire body was shaking because of the other.

Near circled his thin arms around Mello's neck and tangled his fingers into the blond locks, tugging them a little when Mello slammed into him. Moans and trembles wracked his frame now, completely abandoning all ability of controlling his body; the only thing left was mind-numbing pleasure mingled with pain that was made obvious from the blood that further lubricated Mello's member. Then a spot that Near had read about but never concerned himself with was hit and he threw his head back with a strangled cry, eyes welling with tears that refused to fall.

"Nngh! Mello…right…_there_…!"

Getting the hint, Mello angled himself to better hit Near's prostate repeatedly, immensely satisfied with the sounds that fell from pale lips. His legs were shaking as he thrust into the warm tightness quickly, needing to come but too proud to do so before Near, so he gave his erection a rough squeeze to move things along.

Face flushing an even deeper shade of pink, Near exploded into Mello's hand with a gasp but hardly had time to recover as he felt himself be filled by the blond; an odd sensation, but not unpleasant in the least.

"N-Near!" Mello's cry seemed to echo in the tiled stall before he detached his body from the albino's and fell backward, spent. Near's attempt to rise was cut short when the blond wrapped his arms around the frail boy and crushed their lips together again before releasing him.

Water from wet curls rolled down Near's flushed face as he inched off of Mello's body and turned off the shower, which creaked from overuse. He rested a warm cheek against the cooling linoleum wall and took a deep breath that made his rib cage rattle. Eyelids drooped with post-orgasmic fatigue and when he lifted his eyes again, Mello was nowhere to be seen.

"Mello…?" He whispered tentatively, voice hoarse from the moans and screams that had wreaked havoc on his underused voice box.

"Miss me already?" The blond waltzed back in with a towel slung around his waist and one in his arms, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Near didn't respond, but merely held his hand out, expecting the towel to be placed in it.

The towel remained clutched in Mello's hand, and he grasped Near by the hand to pull him up and proceeded to dry the younger boy off, gently patting his porcelain skin. Too tired to object, Near allowed the gesture to soothe him. The towel traveled upward and found his hair, which was ruffled and sprang back into its usual curly form.

Now was his chance. Mello placed a hand atop the albino's head, rubbing thick follicles between his fingers. It was just as soft as he'd anticipated – no, softer – but the temptation to give them a good hard tug had vanished, at least for the moment.

Neither boy had an opportunity to wonder what the hell had gotten into them, an enthusiastic but sleepy-sounding voice interrupting their thoughts and actions.

"Mels? Near? You guys in here? They sent me to come and get you. Roger's pretty pissed off with me…"

Blue eyes narrowed and Mello's nose wrinkled in a hiss. "Shit."

* * *

_I got a bit frustrated with this chapter, to be honest. I don't know whether it was the lemon or the plot development (or lack thereof) that made it so difficult. I wanted to give you guys something smutty to enjoy, but I don't know if it translated well. I hope you liked it!_

_I'm at the point that I don't know where to take this story, plot-wise. If you have any suggestions or requests, or even vague ideas, please let me know. It'll be like those "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, haha!_


	5. Trigger

_A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews! They're always encouraging and really cheer me up. Also, special thanks to o0RainbowParadise0o and Chiyo-Tanaka-Chan for their brilliant ideas for this chapter and future chapters (if they would like me to specify what they suggested, I will gladly do so), I appreciate it so much and I definitely have more motivation for this story now! _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

This wasn't good. In fact, it was downright bad. Mello's mind raced as he frantically shoved the towel into Near's hands and watched the pale boy wrap it around himself. Near looked pretty amused to Mello, though, giving him a mocking "How do you plan to get out of this one?" look, which only irritated the blond further. If Matt saw them like this, he might never hear the end of it, being forced to rehash the humiliation of being caught in the aftermath of sex with Near for the rest of his time at Wammy's. That would be bad. But what if Matt's feelings were hurt? That would be worse.

He decided to wing it. What other choice did he have? Mello pushed the shower curtain open, trying to make it look casual, but spreading it out so that Near would be hidden from the redhead's view. Smoothing his hair that was still tangled from where the pale fingers had twisted it in knots, he stepped into the larger part of the locker room.

"Matt," he said simply, not sure whether to adopt an expression of surprise, relief, or anger. He settled on anger, the most familiar emotion. "How the hell could you guys leave us behind?" A beat had passed, the question sounded awkward and void of any real frustration.

The goggles snug around Matt's eyes did little to conceal confusion. "Why were you in the shower?"

"It was fucking cold," he snarled, real rage and resentment rearing ugly heads.

Matt assumed a sheepish expression and barked out an embarrassed laugh. "I should have been keeping a better eye on you guys, Roger lectured me about being more responsible and – hey, where's Near?"

"Taking his turn in the shower. He should be done now." The response was flippant, but came too quickly. Mello knew he was letting his stress disrupt his ability to lie convincingly and with ease, but couldn't really help it. He could almost feel the frayed edges of his nerves scratching underneath his skin. As inept as Matt seemed sometimes, the gamer was smart; he wasn't easily fooled, especially by his closest friend.

Green eyes narrowed, much like they did during a particularly intense gaming session. "Isn't there more than one shower stall?"

With a frustrated and noisy sigh, Mello stormed past his friend. "Didn't you say you were already in trouble? Stop fucking questioning me and let me put my clothes on." He pulled on the black pants, bending forward so his burning face was hidden. Guilt from lying to Matt churned his stomach, and -- and where the hell was Near?

Right next to him, of course. Slipping into his now wrinkled white garments so quietly that Mello had hardly noticed him. It seemed like he had been spared Matt's incessant questioning. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the pale boy, hair dribbling and staining his shirt. Their eyes locked, blue met grey, and something sparked. Mello's skin felt singed by the heat of the gaze; heat that Near didn't usually possess.

Matt hadn't been oblivious to the moment's strangeness, as Mello had hoped. "Let's go, then." He sounded as if he'd been stepped on. No, more like Mello had plunged a long-fingered hand into his chest, ripped out the heart, stepped on it, and ground the bloody remnants into the carpet with his toe. Or maybe he was over thinking things.

* * *

_Water rains down, making everything slick. Sizzling droplets pelt his back but they feel almost cool to the warmth that has spread across his flesh. White locks curl out from between his fingers and although the spray of water makes it unnecessary, he slides his tongue along smooth, pale strips of skin, delighting in the whimpers that result, especially when the whimper is of his name. "Mello…" There are so many places to look, but he is drawn to slate-colored orbs that shine when they are not squeezed shut. Are those tears on the boy's face, or is it just water from the downpour? He is tempted to kiss them away, but decides he likes how they look on the round, angelic face. He almost asks him to say his name again, but the other seems to sense what he wants. The voice is breathy, as if he's telling a secret. "Mello."_

Mello bolted upright in his bed before it could progress, breathing labored and skin clammy. When the sound of water registered, he realized Matt was showering, which had triggered the dream. Since that day, he hadn't been able to stop replaying the events in his mind whenever he heard running water. He wasn't even safe in his dreams but the images were occasionally altered, distorted. Sometimes the encounter in the shower was skipped and it was just Near that invaded his subconscious. _It isn't fair that I can't even get away from him in my sleep. Don't I get enough of him when I'm awake? _

He would need a shower immediately after Matt; his sheets were damp and he felt a wave of disgust at his lack of self-control, even in his sleep. He grabbed for a pillow, buried in his face in the comforting material, and groaned into it. The few days that had passed since being left at the pool had seemed to drag endlessly on; Matt would shoot Mello smug, knowing glances as the blond would stare at Near from across the common room, or grumble about him after classes. If anything, his fixation was even more noticeable and severe now. As for the albino, he tried to maintain his composure, but Mello's preoccupation with the boy wasn't referred to as an obsession frivolously. He noticed every miniscule detail: a flicker of emotion across Near's dull eyes, a subtle shift in his posture, the timing with which he chose to wrap a curl around his finger; nothing was lost on Mello, and all the signs pointed to Near being affected by the situation. It delighted him, but made him a bit nervous, too; probably because he knew he'd have to confront the pale boy very soon. Near might be comfortable with shrugging things off, but Mello most certainly was not.

When Matt had finished, Mello brushed past him on his way into the bathroom.

"You okay?" The redhead asked, seeing his friend's expression.

Mello reached for the gamer to pull him in for a kiss, but stopped himself and ruffled the rusty hair instead. Their relationship had been strained since Matt had entered that locker room. Yes, he was still teasing Mello about his obsession with Near, but it was more accusatory than playful. He hadn't meant to lead his friend on; he had thought the more affectionate part of their relationship benefited them both.

Mello smirked. "You worry too much." A conversation with Matt would be next on his list, but the matter of Near was more pressing. Still, he wasn't willing to deal with it right away. "Let's go outside."

"It's too hot," protested Matt.

Tapping his chin with his index finger, Mello suggested, "I'll play video games with you for a while, and we can go out when it cools down."

The redhead perked up at the thought of playing games with the blond, a bit surprised at Mello's being so reasonable. "Okay!" He was so eager, Mello couldn't bite back a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe I couldn't beat you! Not once!" He flopped backward onto the bed gracelessly and bit a mouthful of chocolate off of the bar in his hand.

Matt snickered. "Guess that's just another thing you're second best at, Mels." _Oops._

Mello stiffened at the dig. "You're such an asshole," he snarled, any trace of humor vanished.

He winced. "Sorry, it was supposed to be a joke," Matt said apologetically, reaching for a cigarette and beginning to light it. Things had been strange enough between them; he couldn't have picked a worse possible time to say such a thing, even in jest.

"Ha, ha," the blond deadpanned. He snatched the cigarette from between Matt's lips, snapped it cleanly in two and let the pieces drop to the floor. "Now, we're even."

He went to take another bite of chocolate, but it was tugged from his hand before he got the chance. Mello watched, slack-jawed, as the sweet treat was crushed to dust between Matt's fingers. The action was so deliberate, it was almost spiteful.

A fist clenched on Matt's striped shirt and he was pulled close to Mello's angry face. Matt knew he was treading on thin ice, given how on edge Mello had been lately, but couldn't help but continue to provoke him. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the blond's mouth, hoping it would be deepened to relieve some of his anxiety.

It wasn't. Mello released his grip and turned away before Matt could get a good look at his face.

Without acknowledging what had happened, Mello suggested that they go outside now, since it had cooled down. Awkwardly readjusting his goggles, the redhead agreed.

* * *

_Click…click. Click._

Near's hands slid deftly across the blank rectangle, snapping white puzzle pieces into their appropriate places. He shifted the leg that was drawn to his chest a little bit, as it had slipped from position slightly due to the common room's linoleum floor.

He would have preferred solving the puzzle in his room, as he had not been particularly eager to be in the presence of his fellow orphans lately, but he was having trouble concentrating whenever he happened to be up there. The sounds of running water, which never used to be especially bothersome, now prompted visions of his and Mello's encounter in the locker room shower.

Near knew that he and Mello would inevitably have to at least acknowledge what had happened, if not have a reflective discussion about said situation. He may have not been the most active of people, but Near was not reluctant to initiate the conversation, as he was sure Mello thought he was. But there never seemed to be an opportunity to get close to him; there was usually an abundance of children around the blond, and even when there wasn't, Matt was following the boy like a lost dog and recently had been even more persistent about being in Mello's presence.

He lifted his hand and wrapped a lock of hair around his finger, twisting hard with concentration. Mello might be clueless as to why Matt was being so clingy, but it was really rather obvious. Matt had entered the locker room and had heard Near and Mello. Before the redhead had even called out their names, Near had heard the door to the room creak open and thud shut, like someone had been trying to make it close quietly. Mello must not have been aware of the noises, as he was a bit…preoccupied, but Near had noticed the presence of a third party and tried to rectify the situation by rising quickly when the blond had finished. The performance he and Mello had put on for Matt might have been believable, too, had Mello not stopped Near and pulled him close for another kiss and a few moments of sated rest.

Had that alone not been enough, his brief meeting with Matt as he shuffled past the redhead to retrieve his clothes said it all. Much like the scenes of Mello and himself, it was still all too fresh and vivid in his mind. Matt's voice had been low as he asked, "What went on in there, Near?" A single blink of large eyes seemed to be all the answer Matt needed; he had looked absolutely crushed. Near wouldn't show it, but he felt sorry for the redhead, almost as sorry as he felt for Mello. For a moment, he toyed with the idea that he should feel sorry for himself most of all. There was no sense worrying about it, though, as the question of who was most unfortunate in all of this would be revealed as things ran their course. He felt a few follicles break from his scalp when he gave a firm tug to his curls.

A flicker of movement redirected his attention to the common room windows. _What a coincidence._ Mello and Matt seemed deep in conversation near the greenhouse and amidst a few of the vegetable gardens. Judging from their body language, the talk was not going well; Matt's face was almost as red as his hair and he looked rather deflated, with Mello standing about a foot from him, wearing an expression of embarrassment and confliction, hands balled into fists at his sides. The two exchanged a few words, but Near figured they were not ones of anger from the way both were acting. Matt said something and yanked his goggles off his face, wiping green eyes on his shirtsleeve before turning away and walking briskly back into the house. Mello made a move as if to follow his friend, but seemed to think better of it and merely watched Matt leave. Near privately applauded the blond's decision, as it seemed Matt needed time alone, or at least time away from Mello, at the moment.

He continued to watch as Mello made no movements and simply stood in place, shoulders slumped. Near had an urge to touch the other boy's hair then, and perhaps take his hand and press a kiss to the calloused palm; he couldn't deny and didn't see the point in denying that he had a rapidly increasing affection for Mello that had begun even before the pool outing.

Outside, the sky darkened and the clouds began a light drizzle that soon grew into a steady rainfall. Even from his place inside the orphanage, Near could see Mello's mouth form a word that he was sure was an expletive and couldn't help but give into the smile that tugged on his lips. The blond turned abruptly and dashed into the nearby greenhouse for refuge.

Near gave a tiny sigh and felt his stomach clench slightly with anticipation as he stood up. He didn't savor the thought of facing the rain to get to the greenhouse, but now was as good a time as any to face Mello.


	6. Greenhouse Effect

Even though he knew that he would later regret not dressing more appropriately for the trek across the gardens to the greenhouse, it couldn't be helped. Near figured the probability that the rainstorm would increase in severity in the next twelve minutes was approximately 89.56% and the chance that Mello would soon become frustrated and leave was even higher than that. But the feeling of rain soaking through his socks and numbing his toes sure was unpleasant.

Mello's black-clad frame was easy enough to make out through the rain-streaked glass of the greenhouse walls and Near let himself in, not making any attempt to be quiet about it and wondering how Matt had felt when he had opened the door to the locker room. With his back to the entrance, Mello didn't seem to notice the presence of a second person in the greenhouse which, despite the cold air outside, was humid and uncomfortable.

Near crept closer as to not attract Mello's attention immediately. The blond was slightly bent over a flowering plant of some sort, his fingers stroking a white petal. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a gardenia and was slightly surprised by the gentleness with which the other boy treated the plant. His cheeks warmed, recalling the instances Mello had treated his body so tenderly.

He must have made a small noise, because Mello's head twisted to face Near, blond hairs whipping against his face. Blood-shot baby blues clouded over with bewilderment; it looked like he'd been crying. "Near? You're soaking wet."

"It is raining," Near pointed out.

With a roll of his eyes, Mello unzipped and shrugged off his hooded sweater. "I know that, genius. You're going to catch a cold." He began to pat Near's face and hair dry with the soft material.

"That is quite unnecessary," Near said, though he didn't shy away from the touch. "Mello's jacket will be –" As if proving the blond's point, he let out a hitched sneeze that left his eyelids droopy. Mello laughed and found himself admiring the white-haired boy. _So cute._ He draped the jacket over Near's trembling shoulders.

"How did you find me? Better yet, _why_ did you come find me?" Mello asked, regaining his composure.

Near gripped the warm jacket around him tightly, inhaling Mello's scent. "I feel it is necessary to discuss our recent activities, as it is obviously causing us both to become distracted. From the common room, I saw Mello and Matt talking and –" He was cut off by a large sigh; Mello averted his eyes, visibly upset by the mention of Matt.

"Matt's asking if anything happened between us." Mello lifted his rosary to his lips, lost without a bar of chocolate to nibble on.

Waiting for the other to continue, Near twisted a curl around his finger idly. "Well," he eventually prompted, "was Mello truthful with Matt?" He was never one for comforting other people, but Mello didn't really seem to need reassurance.

"Yes," he muttered bitterly. "What kind of person do you take me for? I at least owe Matt the truth with the way I've treated him."

Near's tugged on a damp curl. "What does Mello mean by that?"

The blond seemed to come to his senses. "It's none of your business," he snapped, a faint blush dusting across the bridge of his nose. "Just as what we do is none of Matt's concern…" Mello trailed off and took a step closer to Near, cupping the boy's cheek with his hand.

Despite himself, Near leaned into the touch. "What we _do_, Mello?" Didn't he mean what they had done?

A smirk crawled onto Mello's face. "You didn't think that was just a one-time thing, did you?" He leaned down slightly to capture the supple lips with his. He began licking and nipping at Near's bottom lip but forced his tongue inside when he didn't get the hint right away. As the smaller boy melted into him, Mello snaked his arms around Near's stomach and pulled him closer, effectively muffling his soft moans.

They broke apart to catch their breath, pale fingers entwined in Mello's rosary that had knocked against Near's chest as they kissed. Lip twitching upward, the blond brushed the corner of Near's lip with his thumb, breaking the fragile web of saliva that connected their mouths; Near flushed, bothered that so small a gesture from the other boy had him discomfited.

As the albino fiddled with the rosary still tangled in his hand, his fingers danced across the dark material of Mello's shirt and caused the blond to shudder and loosen his hold around Near's stomach.

Taking advantage of the new-found freedom by twirling a curl around his finger, the smaller raised his chin slightly, trying to appear to make eye contact without actually doing so. "I was under the impression that Mello hated me."

The statement stumped Mello, though he had expected that detail to come up eventually. He did hate Near, didn't he? Certainly he harbored a great deal of hostility toward him, at the very least. That twist in his stomach whenever he saw the boy's blank expression and even blanker eyes; the desire to cause mental and physical anguish whenever Near one-upped him, but never once bragged about his achievements; bitterness over not even being viewed as competition to the other…didn't all those things point straight toward loathing?

Looking down at the pale boy in his arms, he suddenly wasn't so sure. Near's soft, slender body felt pleasant and warm against his, despite his clothes still being slightly damp. He would have expected embracing him to feel like holding a statue. The soft grey eyes were sharp with a knowledge that was strangely alluring and Mello realized that Near may not be as naïve as everyone thought. The competition and rivalry that plagued him didn't seem as significant when they were together this way.

Mello nuzzled his face into Near's hair until he found his ear and murmured into it, "How can I hate you when you're moaning for my touch?"

Near fought to bite back some smart-ass remark like, "I don't recall ever having done that," but Mello's words, low and warm against his ear, shot a shiver down his spine. He wasn't foolish; Mello was obviously using seduction to side-step the question, but he knew that probing the thought further would only cause the blond to become frustrated. Mello's response told him more than a simple 'yes' or 'no' would have, though. That he had neither immediately reaffirmed hatred or declared affection for Near made it apparent that Mello was unsure of his own feelings and was vexed because of it.

"…Do you hate _me_?" The quiet question disrupted Near's thoughts and he had to take a second to allow the question time to sink in. Mello sounded almost anxious; it was a very un-Mello-like question to be asking, both because he already knew the answer and it wasn't like him to care.

"I have never hated Mello," Near responded, voice unfaltering.

With an easy grin, the blond crept fingers underneath Near's pajama top, almost sheer from the rain it had been exposed to, and let his fingers roam. The albino's sensitive flesh quivered from the touch and behind pale lips, he gritted his teeth to prevent a whimper, though a tell-tale blush fell on his rounded cheeks. A small tug on the rosary brought Mello's head down enough that Near could easily initiate a kiss with the other. Stunned but pleased by the gesture, the blond returned the kiss while continuing to run his fingers across Near's torso.

"Mm-ah-Mello," the white-haired boy panted, pulling back. "I cannot th-think when Mello t-touches me that way."

"Good." Blue eyes glinting, he found Near's palm and pressed kisses to the wrist, palm, and slender digits, much like Near had envisioned doing to Mello not too long ago. The blond had always been a physical person, but it was still unnerving how affectionate he could be. _Perhaps Mello acts in such a way with Matt as well._

They fell relatively quiet, the only sounds being their labored breathing and the rhythm of rain on glass.

When he paused to push golden bangs, damp from humidity and sweat, from his eyes, Mello reluctantly broke the pattern. "They're going to come looking for us soon."

Near nodded curtly, lifting a shaky finger to his hair and turned to leave; a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. Impulsive, Mello stepped into him and pressed a soft kiss to his pale temple, looking bashful afterward and turning quickly away. _Why do I want to comfort him?_

Near's mouth curved upward in a tiny smile and he lightly touched the place Mello's lips had been.

* * *

Sopping chunks of red hair were plastered to Matt's cheeks as he edged along the side of the greenhouse, vision impaired by the mist-fogged goggles he refused to remove. He hadn't meant to end his conversation with Mello like that, but something in him snapped and every fiber of his being had told him to get away from the other boy. So, he ran. And now, he was regretting it.

Some part of Matt was aware that letting himself be drawn to Mello was a mistake; that he would only end up hurt. But a part that was just as big cradled an empty hope that the flirtatious relationship he and the blond shared would bloom into something more. And could anyone really blame him? When blond hairs tickled his face and Mello's fiery lips melded to his, sometimes Matt's breath would catch in his throat and the only thing he could feel, the only thing he could ever imagine feeling, was Mello.

That's why he had to blink a few times before the image he was seeing through streaky walls made sense. Near, being held close by Mello; a tawny hand buried in white curls, pale fingers twisted in red and black rosary beads, blond hairs tickling a face that did _not_ belong to Matt. His heart rivaled the giant ball that dropped when the clock in Times Square rang in the New Year.

It wasn't as if he didn't see this coming. Mello had always been captivated by Near and his obsession just seemed to grow and snowball out of control as time went by. But it just didn't add up. Even when the blond reluctantly informed him of what he had done with Near, he couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. What had started as a rather one-sided rivalry morphed into Mello tormenting and occasionally abusing the smaller boy, that part made sense. But when did the hatred turn into an apparently very strong attraction? Then again, the blond's intense emotions were something Matt could never relate to, as easy going as he was. Now, however, foreign sensations wracked his frame and made him heave, but he couldn't pinpoint what they were. Jealousy? Rage? Resentment? He never minded that Mello used him as an outlet for his rampant emotions – until now. Maybe he'd done this to himself? The realization made something equally disconcerting flip-flop in his belly. Shame.

A devastating craving for nicotine consumed him. Matt pulled a few cigarettes from their hiding place in his back pocket and tried to light one before he remembered that it was raining. Stubbornly, he jammed the unlit stick between his lips anyway and gave the two boys behind the wet glass walls an unseen glare before turning and stalking away, cutting across the flooded vegetable gardens and coating his sneakers and pant legs in a thick shell of sludge.

Matt shut the door to the room he shared with Mello quietly behind him, the walk having calmed his shot nerves a bit. He kicked off the muddied shoes and collapsed onto his bed, indifferent that the room was being splattered with dirt because of his carelessness. Without bothering to open the window even a smidgen, he lit a dry cigarette and puffed away. Mello hated it when he smoked in their room, but fuck him. It was because of him that Matt even needed to smoke in their room.

The redhead made a grab for his PSP and began to play, hoping to lose himself in the digital world for the time being. When Mello returned from his cuddly little outing with his "rival," he would be waiting.

* * *

_A/N: It got a bit fluffy in the greenhouse there, didn't it? I just hope they weren't OOC, that's something I try to keep in check. The gardenia symbolizes secret love, by the way. Aren't I clever? Hurhurhur.  
__Looks like Matt's out for blood! Mello's gonna get got – or is he? I'm not really sure yet._

_Thanks again for the reviews, everyone. You are too nice. I hope you liked the chapter!_


	7. Losing Control

_A/N: I have to apologize for not having updated this in a while! The nice reviews make me feel even guiltier, but they're so sweet, they're worth the (self-induced) guilt-trip._

_I'm dedicating this chapter to Feline Jaye (whose amazing poem had me in stitches), who came up with the idea for this exchange between Matt and Mello. I loved the idea, thanks so much! (I'll try to work in your other suggestion sometime soon!)_

_As always, enjoy!_

* * *

Mello opened the door and the overpowering stench of stale smoke left his eyes stinging and nose wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell, Matt?" The redhead knew that he hated it when he smoked in the room and didn't even have the courtesy to crack a window. Usually Mello could dismiss it as Matt being Matt with only a smidge of irritation, but like when the gamer had crushed his chocolate bar to bits earlier, the action seemed like a deliberate attempt to piss him off. And it was working.

Matt, who had been hitting buttons on his PSP lethargically and with disinterest until Mello arrived, struggled into a sitting position and, ignoring the blond's anger, stated bluntly, "I know you were with Near."

Shrugging, Mello used a towel that had been slung across the back of his desk chair to dry his hair and proceeded to change out of his wet clothes. What had gotten into Matt? He had never been one to pry into other people's lives.

"I thought you hated Near," he continued, voice edged with uncharacteristic malice.

Mello twirled to face him, anger mounting. Why the hell did everyone feel the need to point that out, to throw it in his face? "We've never discussed my personal affairs before, Matt. Why the sudden interest?"

Green eyes dropped and he muttered, "I wouldn't be so interested if this didn't involve me, too, Mello."

Mello's stomach clenched. "How does this involve you?" The question was unnecessary; he knew exactly what Matt was referring to. But avoiding the question was easier than owning up to what he'd done to his best friend. Guilt mingled with frustration.

Matt fumbled for a cigarette and raised a shaky hand to light it. Mello covered the redhead's hand with his own to stop him, scolding, "Those things are gonna be the death of you." Okay, so maybe the whole thing about Matt smoking didn't bother him so much, but he was in desperate need of a distraction.

He snatched his hand away from Mello's as if stung by his touch and lit it anyway. "You're one to talk, with that chocolate addiction," he scoffed. Matt's voice softened. "As if you care anyway."

Mello glowered. "Of course I care, dumbass. You're my best friend." How dare Matt suggest otherwise?

He had reached his breaking point. "Yeah. We're _friends_, Mello. That's the problem!" Matt tossed the smoldering cigarette on the carpet and stubbed it out with his bare foot, ignoring the hiss of burning flesh.

Piercing blue eyes stared at Matt from under a thick golden fringe. It almost seemed as if there was a role reversal, Matt adopting Mello's irate, heated personality and Mello calmly watching events unfold as Matt often did.

Somehow, that even stare pissed Matt off even more, provoked him into malevolence. "I wonder how Near would react if he knew of the things we've done?"

His skull met the headboard with a sickening crack as Mello shoved him backward. "That would be a bad idea," he hissed.

Matt tried to contain his shock as Mello crawled over him, struggling slightly when his arms were pinned against the bed at his sides. "How do you plan to stop me?"

Mello smirked as he waited for the redhead to stop writhing beneath him. "Oh, I don't plan to stop you, Matty…"

Once sure Matt wouldn't try to overpower him, he removed a hand from Matt's wrist and used a sharp fingernail to scratch a trail from the other boy's collarbone up to the soft underside of his chin, leaving a raw red line decorated with beads of blood. "I don't think you'll even try." He snickered when the gamer shivered.

"Why's that?" His eyes turned to suspicious slits and he attempted to keep his voice from trembling.

The blond leaned down and traced the line his fingernail had made with his mouth, lips and tongue staining red with blood. The other's groin harden against his leg. He rested his cheek against Matt's and smiled sadistically. "Because you _love_ me."

Matt pushed his hand against Mello's chest, causing him to topple off the bed. "Fuck you," he spat before storming from the room, letting the door slam loudly behind him.

Mello simply watched redhead leave and, after the wall decorations stopped shaking, sat in total silence for a few minutes. _Maybe I went too far, but if he's going to play dirty, then so am I._ Finally, he rose from his position on the bed and made to leave the room, too, but not to follow Matt. He was out of chocolate and if he didn't get his hands on some soon, there would be bloodshed.

* * *

Near sat contentedly in the midst of a village created entirely from stacked dice and twirled his hair. Physically, he was weary, but his mind and hands had yearned for some sort of activity. Now that the village had been constructed, robot villagers were being flown over the skyscrapers and water towers by small hands.

He was relieved to be back in his comfort zone. Not that the time he'd spent with Mello was unpleasant, it just needed to be reflected upon in a quiet place where he could do as he wished. Lately, the time he spent with the older boy featured instances during which the logical part of his brain seemed to vanish and thoughts were replaced with feelings, both physical and emotional. Mello was under the impression that, because Near expressed little or no emotion, he didn't possess any. That was a misconception; he was able to keep them under control, to a minimum and, for the most part, keep the petty ones at bay.

A light rapping of knuckles against the wood of his door was heard. "Come in," Near droned. The door opened to reveal Matt wearing a weary attempt at a smile, goggles askew.

"Matt," he greeted. He felt slightly uneasy around the other, though it did not show. This meeting may not have good things in store for him, given recent events. Near tried to look past Matt's figure for any sign of Mello. It was odd; up until recently, Mello would have been the last person he looked to for protection. Slowly, he raised a finger and began to twirl his hair.

"Hi, Near," Matt said, voice hushed. He stepped into the room a bit more and Near caught a whiff of smoke radiating from the other boy. "You were with Mello."

Near gave a brief nod, unconcerned about how or why the redhead had obtained his information. Matt was infatuated with Mello; it came as no surprise that he would keep tabs on the blond.

The gamer swallowed, eyes sliding from Near to the impressive dice structure he'd created, clearly grateful for something else to focus on. "I'd be careful, if I were you. Mello is just playing one of his games." His jaw was set, mossy green eyes hard.

The spinning of a white lock stopped and Near let his hand drop. "I thank Matt for his concern. However, I am capable of passing judgments and making decisions independently." He couldn't help but notice the rapidly diminishing bulge through the worn denim of Matt's jeans.

Matt nodded his head. "I know that." He turned away from the albino. "Just thought I should tell you." And he was gone, almost as suddenly as he'd arrived.

Near began his play once again, promoting the robots from simple villagers to guards who patrolled the city limits, movements stiff and mechanical.

The redhead was acting out of spite and jealousy, of that he was sure. Although it was uncharacteristic for Matt, it was not unusual for an infatuated person to do things without thinking, things they would later end up regretting. So, Matt's "warning" may just be a ploy to turn Near against Mello. It was a feeble attempt, one that he had expected. Even Matt's appearance, with his hair mussed and goggles crooked, could have been part of the performance, but his dying arousal and the fresh, irritated marks that ornamented his neck were dismissed a little less easily.

His fingers returned to his hair, tugging the curls tenaciously. As one of the robo-guards was going about his daily round, Near's hand slipped and the robot knocked into a dice-building. It was a domino effect; first the post office collapsed, then the housing complexes, followed by the school, hospital, and other various buildings. He shifted positions slightly to see if anything had been salvaged. The structure directly behind him, the town's orphanage, had remained stubbornly intact. Grey eyes narrowing, Near wiped out the building with a brush of his hand.

* * *

Standing in the pantry, Mello didn't know where to look first. The kitchen staff must have been told to relocate the chocolate again, because it wasn't in its usual spot. He shoved foods hastily aside in his quest, frustration growing with every box of crackers that landed on the linoleum with loud thuds.

Wait a second. Loud thuds? Cracker boxes weren't heavy enough to make such noises. Upon snatching up a box and opening it, Mello discovered that they contained, not crackers, but glorious chocolate. Bars of milk and dark cocoa were to be enjoyed at his leisure, and he almost laughed at the staff's pathetic effort to keep him from his treat.

He gathered an assortment of chocolate to take back to his room before going about putting the rest back into their respective cracker boxes. Now that he knew where they were hiding, they should remain there until the chocolate supply diminished enough that the kitchen staff realized they were running low, which Mello suspected would take about a week. Two, if he could control his cravings.

As Mello made his way back to the room, he munched a bar in hopes it would calm him down some. He was still reeling from the confrontation with Matt and was aggravated and confused, especially regretting the way he had gotten on top of the other boy and tormented him.

Maybe it was time again to pay a visit to Near. It was getting late now, but he had no doubts that the albino would be awake. Even if he was sleeping, that could be changed easily enough.

It was a bit eerie, opening the door to see Near in his usual hunched-over sitting position amidst hundreds, possibly thousands of scattered dice. Near didn't look surprised to see him, and maybe he didn't have a reason to.

"Near," Mello said huskily, not too sure why he was whispering. Maybe because the albino's half-lidded eyes hinted at exhaustion. The only response he received was the lift of a chin and the twirling of a curl.

The blond didn't need an invitation. He approached Near and bent down so they were at eye-level, placed his hands on either of his bony shoulders, and kissed him. It was as if the affectionate moments they shared in the greenhouse were non-existent; Near's eyes remained open, not responding to the contact. Mello pulled away. "Something wrong?" he asked, sounding more hostile than he intended to.

The twisting of a lock of hair around his finger began. "I am curious as to whether Mello does similar things with Matt."

Icy eyes widened in horror and Mello took Near's delicate wrist in an iron grip. Damn that Matt! "Where did you hear that?"

The smaller boy's voice showed no change. "It was not an accusation, but given Mello's reaction, my suspicions are confirmed."

Mello was livid. As soon as something good happened, Matt had to go and try to fuck it up. But he would not succeed. _Near is mine. Whether he wants to be or not._

With a sweep of his arm, he pushed away hundreds of dice and shoved Near backward, startling the pale boy. Offering no explanation, he began to fumble with the small buttons of the white pajama top, simply ripping the material when it started taking too long.

Near struggled underneath him, but Mello continued adorning his chest, neck, and collarbone with purple and red bruises, determined to mark Near as his.

His fingers danced along the waistband of Near's pants and he began to tug them down.

"Mello," Near breathed. The blond looked up. The normally blank face was flushed and the soft eyes seemed to reflect hurt and even fear. "…not like this." And as Mello yanked Near's pants off and tossed them aside, he almost felt guilty. But not quite.

He smirked upon discovering that as reluctant as Near seemed, he was already getting aroused from the treatment. He blew cool air onto the growing erection and Near twitched. Taking care to tease him, Mello softly kissed the tip and ran his fingers along Near's pale inner thighs before giving the boy's member a long lick and taking him into his mouth.

Near's face contorted and his confliction with the pleasurable ministrations was all too apparent.

"Hahhn-ah!" Blond hairs tickled at his skin when he bucked his hips into Mello's mouth, and hands were placed on Near's hips as Mello tried to save himself some discomfort.

Mello could sense when Near was close; his breathing became labored, his moans louder and more persistent. Tongue coated with salty pre-come, Mello's mouth began to water. He flicked aqua eyes upward and they locked with Near's slate-grey hues, pushing the albino over the edge.

"Mm-ah! Mello," he gasped, filling the other's mouth with his come, which Mello swallowed eagerly.

Mello licked some of the salty substance off the corner of his mouth and placed a sloppy kiss on Near's lips before rising.

"I'll see you later, Near," he said over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
